The Day of the Night of the Dead
by Kaiimi
Summary: This year, Daisy's the one hosting a Halloween party instead of Peach. But as the party goes on, things keep on getting weirder and creepier. People have gone missing. A sense of worry overcomes the remaining characters. What could possibly happen next?
1. Preparations

Hello, once again. Yes, this is yet ANOTHER horror fic from me. I'm like the horror-master of the Mario Section of fanfictiondotnet, aren't I? Lol. Well, anyways, since Halloween is coming up, I decided to make another Halloween fic. This one will be kinda different from the one I made last year, it won't have as much blood and gore, it will just focus more on atmosphere and suspense, but it kind of has the same idea, you know what I mean. Well anyways, I'll stop talking and get on with this.

It was Halloween day, 12 PM. People were decorating their houses and stores with flashy lights and creepy designs. Halloween stores were flooded with customers, buying everything they can for a perfect Halloween. Others were at mini-marts buying bags of candy for the trick-or-treaters.

Mario and the gang, however, were at a place called the Star Academy Building. It was a huge building, three stories high, and had a huge room dead in the center on the second floor that looked like a gym.

That was where the party was being held at.

However, this time, Princess Daisy was throwing the party. She got tired of Peach throwing all the Halloween parties every year so Daisy decided to switch it up a bit. She was lucky she got to rent out the place for the night, considering she made a huge bargain with the owners but almost got into a fight with them at the same time, which isn't surprising none the less. Her and her friends...well actually, just her friends was setting everything up in the gym-like room for the party and Daisy made sure everything was perfect.

"HEY! PICK THOSE STREAMERS UP! DON'T JUST PRETEND LIKE YOU DON'T SEE IT!" Daisy yelled at a couple of Toad boys.

"God, if she keeps on yelling like that she'll just lose her voice...when I hope happens soon." Wario said.

"Okay, so we're gonna have the pictures taken here for people who want to show off their costumes or whatever..." Mario said, talking to Luigi.

"And we'll have the games set up by the corner there?" Luigi asked, pointing to the only corner of the enormous room that hasn't been taken up by party-stuff yet.

"Oh! Yes. DK will bring the twister game and a few guys are gonna come here later to set up some carnival-like games." Mario said.

"Excellent...but...whoo, this is a lot of stress for me. Daisy's gotten on all of our cases about this party. We almost got in an argument about it about an hour ago and I seriously thought she was gonna slap me!" Luigi said.

"She's a perfectionist. What else is there to it? That and I think it's partly because she wants to beat Peach in having a better party. When Daisy is in situations like this, she won't back down and will tear you apart if she has to." Mario said, sipping his Shiver Mountain Water.

"Tell me about it. But...can I ask you something?" Luigi asked.

"Of course you can." Mario replied.

"Do you think I should break up with her?" Luigi asked.

Mario was caught a bit off guard by that question.

"Err...why?" Mario asked.

"I dunno, I guess it's because I don't feel that special connection that I did during the first few months when we went out. Not to mention, Daisy's been kind of pushy lately for some reason and it's been getting on my nerves." Luigi explained.

"Well, I'm not gonna say yes or no. Just talk it out with her and do what you feel is right." Mario answered. Luigi just sighed in response.

"TOAD! What the hell are you doing?" Daisy yelled as she walked over to him.

"...Huh? I'm putting the balloons up, like you said!" Toad answered.

"Uh huh. And what colors are those balloons?" Daisy asked, crossing her arms.

Toad immediately got confused and nervous.

"Um, orange, blue, yellow, red, green, white and black..." He awkwardly said.

"And no pink. No. Freaking. Pink. I SPECIFICALLY told you to get pink balloons and what do I see here? A WHOLE RAINBOW OF BALLOONS WITHOUT THE COLOR PINK! Actually, that shouldn't even be CONSIDERED a rainbow!" Daisy yelled.

"I'M SORRY OKAY? Hal-Mart didn't have any pink balloons there!" Toad cried.

"Well then maybe you should've gone over to J-Mart then, huh? HUH? It's not far from there! Now get your butt over to J-Mart AND GET ME SOME PINK BALLOONS!" Daisy demanded.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY!" Toad shrieked and ran out the room.

"That girl seriously needs to chill the hell out. Seriously, it's just a freaking party. Calm down." Dixie said, carrying a box of decorations with Toadette.

"I know, I want to smack her upside her head. She's never been this naggy before." Toadette said, setting her box down.

"Yeah and I thought Wendy Koopa was the queen of nagginess!" Dixie said, also setting her box down. They both laughed.

"Heh. That's true. Sooooo Dixie, what are you gonna be dressing up as?" Toadette asked.

"A witch. I bought the costume yesterday at the Halloween Spirit store and decided it would look great on me. Unfortunately, I got carried away and bought some snacks, drinks, ooze that looks like blood and some red-colored headphones so I just wiped out like, a quarter of my wallet's money right there." Dixie explained. "And what about you?"

"Probably an angel. I was thinking of going as a ghost but I figured that would be too boring so I decided to go with a cute little angel. I'm still in the process of making the costume so I hope I'll be done before it gets dark. I'm gonna put a halo on there too!" Toadette excitedly said.

"Hello Peach." Waluigi greeted, walking up to her. "So let me guess, you're gonna dress up as a sexy devil? Cause you have the perfect body for it."

Peach rolled her eyes. "Go bother someone else Waluigi. Ugh, and your breath smells like alcohol! How many beers did you drink today?"

"Just one! Well, actually two...no...I think it was three...maybe four..." Said Waluigi, lost in though.

Peach shook her head. "Pathetic." Then she walked away.

"Kay, everything is going according to plan so far but knowing my luck, some idiot is gonna screw something up and I'm gonna be stressed out EVEN MORE!" Daisy freaked. She took a deep breath in and out and tried to calm herself.

"Hey Daisy! I brought some of my own decorations for the party!" Rosalina happily cheered, carrying a big box.

"Let me see it." Daisy ordered and she started searching through the box.

"What the hell is this?" Daisy asked, getting out a pair of deformed-looking dolls. They were dressed as if they were zombies and their faces looked...distorted.

"What? What's wrong with those?" Rosalina asked.

"These dolls. Are you for real right now? They look like they've been ran over by a freaking 200 pound truck over 10 times. Are you seriously gonna expect anyone to take this seriously?" Daisy said.

"Um, Daisy, they're SUPPOSE to look like that. This is HALLOWEEN for crying out loud! You're suppose to have weird decorations scattered about." Rosalina raised her voice, getting frustrated with Daisy.

"Woah, what's THAT?" Diddy asked, coming over to where they were.

"Behold. The ugliest dolls in the world." Daisy said, showing them to him.

"Don't listen to her. These dolls are called "The Guards of Death". They're very rare and I was lucky to have found them. Don't you think they're perfect for the Halloween party?" Rosalina asked.

"Um...yeah...I'll get back to you on that." Diddy said with a freak-out expression and quickly walked away.

"There you have it. I don't wanna see these things at the party whether you like it or not. Talk about an embarassment to Halloween!" Daisy pouted and threw them back in the box. Rosalina got the urge to scream at Daisy.

"What else do you have in here?" Daisy began searching through the box and got out a black book. "Wow, a fake black book with fake black spells and other crap in it! JUNK!"

Daisy had enough.

"Here, take this junk back to wherever the hell you got it from. This is MY party and I don't need to see crap like this all over the place." Daisy said, shoving the box into Rosalina's arms.

"You know, Daisy, you shouldn't disrespect the dead. Especially with dolls like these around. Karma will come back to get you when you least expect it." Rosalina said, trying not to explode in anger. She walked out of the room.

"Oh please. Who is that girl kidding? I know she's just trying to scare me. And I bet she bought those dolls for like 2 coins. Yeah, such rare dolls alright. My crown looks more rare than that!" Daisy said.

Birdo, witnessing the entire situation walked up to Daisy.

"Um, you know Daisy...if it makes you feel any better...I kind of thought those dolls looked a bit stupid too. I mean, that's the kind of stuff you would see in B Movies, right? I wouldn't have nightmares from seeing those, even if they came to life." She said.

"Glad to see another smart person here agree with me. I wish there was more people like us around, you know? Halloween would be way more fun that way. We wouldn't need people bringing some idiotic looking dolls or artifacts and claim that it has a curse to it and expect everyone to believe it! That happened earlier today too, some koopa girl came in and set out all these items that looked like Christmas decorations so I threw them away when she wasn't even looking...heh heh heh." Daisy complained.

"Y...Yeah. What you said. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go across the street to get a vanilla milkshake. You want anything?" Birdo asked.

"I suppose. Get me a strawberry milkshake. But make it small though! I'm on a diet." Daisy said. Birdo shook her head and skipped on out.

"Hey Yoshi, what's up?" DK asked.

"Hey...umm, did you see those dolls that Rosalina brought in?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah I saw them. If you want me honest opinion, they looked kind of cheesy." DK said, opening up his banana.

"Oh. I think the same as well but...when I looked at them, I couldn't help but get a creepy feeling coming over me. It was weird. It just happened out of nowhere..." Yoshi said in slight worry.

"Come on now, don't tell me you believe in those generic superstitions? Those are just to scare people!" DK said.

"I know that! But...something was just odd about them. I can't really explain it. Plus, I can't get that image of the dolls out of my head now." Yoshi said, shivering a bit. He'd like to think he was over-thinking it but he wasn't even sure.

As Daisy turned around, she found yet another thing to yell about. "HEY! WARIO! GET YOUR ASS OFF THE STEREO! THAT'S NOT A FREAKING CHAIR!"

EOC.

Sorry if this seems like a rushed start. I'm pretty bad with intros to fics, but it will be getting a lot better next chapter though, because that's where the fun starts if you know what I mean. Read and review please.


	2. Disappearances

It was now 10 PM. Daisy's party was currently ongoing and many Mushroom City residents have gone there to enjoy themselves. Everything seemed to be going good so far. Music was playing, people were dancing and having a fun time.

Daisy was talking with Luigi and constantly playing with her hair, either indicating how interested she is with him or how she thinks she's all that.

"So Luigi, what do you think of my party so far? It's amazing isn't it? Better than Peach's parties, right?" Daisy asked in desperation. She was dressed as a vampire so she had a black dress and dark makeup on and fake fangs.

"Um...yeah...it's...it's pretty cool...yeah." Luigi said in awkwardness. He was dressed as a football player, jersey and helmet and all.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Daisy with an attitude.

"What do you mean, what's that suppose to mean?" Luigi asked back.

"Ugh. Nevermind. I'm going to get some more punch." Daisy said, rolling her eyes and walking away.

As Daisy went to the drinks and snacks table, she found Rosalina's creepy dolls and black book sitting right on there for everyone to see.

"Is she freaking kidding me right now? GRRRRRRRRR!" Daisy said in anger.

"Uh oh. Someone's not enjoying their party..." Toad teased.

"Don't start with me, Toad. That idiot brought her shit here when I SPECIFICALLY told her not to!" Daisy yelled.

"Well...it DOES look out of place..." Toad said.

"I know, right? I'm gonna talk some sense in to that girl!" Daisy said and frantically searched around for Rosalina.

She spotted her. Talking to DK. She quickly went over there.

"So this girl was making me a smoothie at Yamha Juice, right? Then, all of the sudden, the girl slips and accidentally knocks the blender that's making the smoothie and the smoothie flys all over the place! It was so hilarious!" Rosalina laughed.

"Oh wow! Did any of it get on you?" DK asked.

"Luckily not. But I had to get out of there right after cause the smoothie got all over these group of girls and they made a huge fuss about it and threatened to boycott Yamha Juice and it was basically nothing but yelling. It got so loud that the police came over there." Rosalina explained.

"Geez. I hope someone caught that on camera..." DK said.

"ROSALINA!" Daisy yelled out. Rosalina immediately turned around.

"Yes...?" She responded.

"Can I talk to you please...ALONE?" She demanded.

"Oh...kay." Rosalina weirdly responded and walked away from DK.

"What the hell is THAT over there?" Daisy asked, pointing to the creepy dolls on the nearby table.

"Oh, those? I figured I should just bring them anyways. I mean come on Daisy, it's Halloween! It won't hurt to add a little creepiness around here!" Rosalina said.

"And what did I SAY to you earlier today? HUH? I said to keep that junk away from here! But you and your big ego thought for some stupid reason, that you could still bring them here and get away with it oh so easily. Not on my watch, sister. Get them out of here." Daisy said.

"Why should I? Just because YOU don't like him doesn't mean everyone else won't too!" Rosalina yelled.

"Girl, this is MY party and what I say, goes! Now that get that crap out of here or just leave!" Daisy yelled back.

Rosalina balled up her fist and angrily stomped off, not taking her belongings with her.

"Drama, drama freaking drama. Why does this always have to happen to me?" Daisy complained. She suddenly spotted Waluigi.

"Hey! Waluigi! Get your ass over here!" She demanded. Waluigi heard her and came running to her.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked.

"Take those stupid dolls and that plastic black book out of here! Rosalina was too stupid to take those with her when she left so I'm leaving it up to you now." She said.

"Oooh...those creepy dolls. I don't like them. I'm on it!" Waluigi answered and ran to where they were.

"Good. Now that that's taken care of, I can finally enjoy my party in peace." Daisy said and went back to Luigi.

About an hour passed by and things were still going smoothly. Rosalina did not bother to come back however.

"Dixie! I need to talk to you!" Diddy called out. He saw her playing the Twister game with a few other people.

"Can it wait just a minute? I'm almost winning here!" Dixie replied. She all her hands and legs in awkward and uncomfortable position and it looked like her body was twisted.

"It's important though!" Diddy said.

"I said in a minute!" Dixie said again.

"Right foot on green!" Said a toad that was controlling the game.

"Oh god...I don't think I can do this!" Dixie said in panic. She tried to move her right foot to the green spot as carefully as she could, but her arms gave way and fell on the mat.

"YAY! I WIN!" Said a young toad girl with a cheesy smile.

"Goddamnit. Curse these weak arms I was born with!" Dixie raged and stood up and went to Diddy. "Alright, so what's going on now?"

"Have you noticed something...odd about this party recently?" Diddy asked.

"Odd...? Umm...not really. Why?" Dixie said.

"Well because, it seems like some people have gone missing. For example, I can't find Mario, Peach, Rosalina and DK. I searched this entire room but I've had no luck." Diddy said.

"Isn't it possible they just went to the bathroom or went outside to talk or something?" Dixie suggested.

"Yeah but the thing is, I checked out in the hallway and in the bathroom but they weren't there either! I'm telling you, something weird is going on. And it's not just those four that are missing either...it seems like some others are missing too because this place doesn't look as crowded unlike when the party started." Diddy explained.

"Okay okay. Do you think we should tell Daisy then?"

"I kind of want to, but at the same time, I know Daisy is gonna make a big fuss about it and cause unneeded drama."

"Well, we need to tell her anyways. There could be something bad going on and if we don't do anything about it, it may end up getting worse. Come on!" They both then rushed through the crowd of people over to Daisy.

"DAISY! We have something urgent to tell you!" Diddy yelled.

"UGGGHHHH, what is it now?" Said Daisy in annoyance.

"We think Mario, Peach, Rosalina and DK and a few others have gone missing. Diddy looked everywhere for them but he can't find them. We think something bad may have possibly happened to them." Dixie explained.

"Well, Rosalina stomped off because I told her to get rid of those stupid dolls and book when she didn't so she's probably at home. DK probably followed her cause I saw them talking a lot. And Mario and Peach are probably just 'fooling around' in some random room. Talk to me when you get some REAL urgent news." Daisy said.

"Hey, where are those dolls anyway?" Luigi asked.

"Waluigi threw them out." Daisy answered, looking over at the table.

Her eyes widened.

"THAT IDIOT! He forgot to throw out the black book too!"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Wario asked, walking up to them with Waluigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad and Toadette.

"Rosalina, Mario, Peach and DK have possibly gone missing along with a few others and we're trying to find out why." Dixie said.

"Waluigi, didn't I TELL you to get rid of that stupid black book?" Daisy pointed out.

"Um...I just thought you wanted me to throw those dolls out." Waluigi said.

"Ooh...those dolls gave me the creeps. I didn't like them." Toadette said.

"Me either." Dixie agreed.

"No. Have you been drinking again?" Daisy asked.

"No! Well, maybe...okay yes, I have! DON'T JUDGE ME!" Waluigi defensively said.

"Well if we think they're missing, then why don't we look for them?" Toad suggested.

"I already did that. I couldn't find them." Diddy answered.

"Well you OBVIOUSLY didn't look hard enough! Yoshi and Birdo, check out in the hallways and search every room for them, including outside. We'll stay in here on the lookout. Oh and by the way Toadette, I love your costume, it's so chic!" Daisy ordered.

"Oh thanks! I made it myself." Toadette said in a cheesy way.

"Gotcha." Said both Birdo and Yoshi and walked out the room.

"I'm gonna go with them too. Sorry, but if my brother and my friends are possibly in trouble, then I gotta go find them." Luigi said, then ran out the room.

"Whatever. Let him go. While they're doing that, I am gonna enjoy my party!" Daisy said, trying to calm down.

"WOAH, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Diddy shrieked and pointed at 2 tall-looking people, exiting the gym on the opposite side. The thing is, they were dressed exactly the same as the 2 dolls that Rosalina had...

"Was that..." Toadette began, but Daisy interrupted her.

"N-no it wasn't! It's just a coincidence. That's all. That's all..." Daisy said.

"Guys...don't you think it's kind of odd all this weird stuff has been happening ever since those dolls were thrown out?" Toadette asked.

"Oh please. Like Daisy said, it's just a coincidence. Don't tell me you believe in all that superstitious BS." Wario said.

"I don't! But...it just seems TOO coincidential, in my opinion..." Toadette replied.

"Look, let's just all shake it off and enjoy the damn party. If Mario, Peach, Rosalina and DK aren't back here in 20 minutes, then we'll meet at the punch table, okay?" Daisy said.

"Got it." They all answered.

_"Heh heh heh heh..."_

EOC.

Things are starting to heat up now. What do you think will happen next? What do you think happened to Mario, Peach, Rosalina and DK? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. RUN

It was 10:20 PM and the party was still going. Genie by Girl's Generation was playing and half the people did the Genie dance.

"Jesus! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" Daisy angrily yelled. No sign of Mario, Peach, Rosalina or DK was to be found. Yoshi, Birdo and Luigi didn't even return yet.

Toad, Toadette, Dixie, Diddy and Waluigi went to Daisy.

"Welp, still no sign of those guys." Diddy said.

"I'm getting kind of scared about this, you guys. What if something bad DID happen to them? Oh my god, if it did...I will never forgive myself..." Toadette said in extreme worry.

"Guys, come on. Something important probably came up so they went out to do an errand. I bet ya they'll be back here any minute now!" Waluigi said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"You know maybe we should just call off the party. There's is something OBVIOUSLY very wrong here and I have a feeling it's gonna get worse if we don't do something about it and soon!" Dixie said.

"HELL TO THE NO! We are not canceling my party! Okay. I have had more than enough of this. All of us are gonna go out there and look for them. I swear to god, if this is some kind of prank they wil DEFINITELY regret it." Said Daisy, clearly frustrated.

"Hey wait a second here...where is Wario?" Toad asked. They all looked to Waluigi.

"I don't know. I was off playing games and when I was done, I couldn't find him so I assumed he would be over here, but I guess not..." Waluigi explained.

"Oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD! THAT MEANS WARIO PROBABLY DISAPPEARED TOO!" Toadette panicked.

"NO! WILL YOU JUST CALM THE HELL DOWN! He's probably out looking for the others as well because he might have gotten impatient. I mean, I would've done the same thing but I wanted to meet up with you guys first." Daisy said.

"Oh, give me a break. Why can't you admit the fact that something really weird and creepy is happening? I mean for crying out loud, you've got the denial written all over your face!" Diddy accused.

"What the hell are you talking about? I DO think something is strange is going on! But the thing is, I can't know for sure until I find out what happened to the people that went missing!" Daisy shouted.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Dixie shrieked, then immediately covered her mouth.

"L-L-L-LOOK!" She pointed.

Everyone looked to where she was pointing at. They all gasped.

It was a doll at the end of the punch table that looked just like Wario.

"OH MY GOD! WARIO GOT TURNED INTO THE DOLL!" Toadette screamed as they all went to the doll.

"No no no no no no NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THAT'S NOT WARIO!" Daisy yelled.

"Then how do you explain this doll randomly appearing out of nowhere that so happens to look JUST like Wario? Face it Daisy, something bad is happening!" Diddy said.

"I think I'm gonna faint..." Toad said, feeling woozy.

"I...I don't believe it...my brother...he's...gone..." Waluigi said in shock. Diddy put his hand on Waluigi's shoulder in comfort.

"OKAY FINE! THERE IS SOMETHING REALLY FUCKED UP GOING ON HERE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" Daisy screamed.

"I just don't understand why all of this is happening! Seriously, who the heck could be doing this?" Toadette asked.

"AHHHH!" Dixie shrieked again, making everyone jump. "IT'S THOSE DOLLS! They were the ones that did this!"

"What? You gotta be freaking kidding me!" Daisy said in disbelief.

"No, I think she's right Daisy! Haven't you noticed everything's been going wrong ever since those dolls were thrown away? NOT TO MENTION, the fact that we saw 2 people dressed EXACTLY like those dolls is way too much of a coincidence!" Toad explained.

"...Fine. Those stupid dolls did it. Whatever! But why would they do something like this, though? Are they trying to crash my party or something?" Daisy asked.

Diddy gasped.

"We all made fun of them. That's why. All of us here didn't like the dolls Rosalina had. And now due to our stupidity, they're taking revenge on us." He explained.

"That is the STUPIDEST explanation I have ever heard in my entire life!" Daisy yelled.

"CAN YOU JUST STOP ACTING LIKE A TOTAL PRUDE? PLEASE?" Toadette yelled at her. Daisy crossed her arms and had a frustrated look on her face.

"Anyways, I think Diddy might be right. It all even makes sense if you put the pieces together." Toad said.

"AH! THE DOLL JUST MOVED, THE DOLL JUST MOVED!" Dixie shrieked yet again. Daisy was tempted to yell at her but she held it back.

"What? How is that possible?" Toad asked.

The doll shuffled to the right a bit.

"OH MY GOD! It did move!" Toadette exclaimed.

"W-Wario? Oh god, is he still alive inside the doll?" Waluigi asked.

"I think so. That's why the doll is moving!" Diddy said.

"But that doesn't make any sense though! Dolls can't just move by themselves!" Toad said.

"WHO CARES? WARIO'S TRYING TO COMMUNICATE WITH US!" Waluigi said and swiped the Wario. "Wario! Are you in there? Can you hear me?" He shook the doll a bit, hoping to get a response.

"This is so stupid. Here, give me the doll!" Daisy demanded and tried to pull the doll away from Waluigi.

"NO! This is my brother here! I need to know how to get him out!" Waluigi yelled, pulling the doll as well.

"JUST FREAKING GIVE IT TO ME!" Daisy screamed.

Wario's head ripped off. Waluigi fell to the ground with Wario's head in his hands.

"Oh my god, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Diddy gasped.

"Don't look at me, he's the one who tugged harder on it!" Daisy defensively said.

"I feel totally nauseous right now..." Toadette said.

"!" Birdo screamed, running from the back entrance of the room. Everyone immediately stopped dancing and talking.

"Birdo...?" Dixie called out. Birdo ran to the group and stopped. She panted heavily and wiped the sweat off her face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Diddy asked.

"I...oh my god, IT WAS AWFUL!" Birdo cried. "While we searching for everyone else, Luigi and Yoshi suddenly just...I don't know how to explain it! They just dropped to the ground like they were having a seizure and...oh my god, THEIR EYES TURNED BLACK! And their faces...ohhh their faces started to become all deformed and...disturbing. I didn't know what to do so I had to get out of there!" She explained and cried into Dixie's shoulder.

"Oh no...this is NOT happening..." Toad said in fear.

"I don't believe this...I just...I'm so scared now..." Daisy said in great concern and started to panic.

The back entrance doors slammed open.

"WHO-WHO IS THAT?" Toadette stuttered in fear.

Out came walking a big group of deformed-looking people. Yoshi, DK, Luigi, Mario, Peach and Rosalina were a few among those people. 2 tall people were also dressed exactly like Rosalina's dolls. Their bodies looked beaten and slashed. Their eyes were black, but they looked like they had no eyeballs at all.

"Oh my god...OH MY GOD!" Dixie screamed.

Yoshi was wielding a grim reaper-like scythe. He slowly smiled.

"Kill." He said, but it wasn't in his own voice. He swiped the scythe at a few people but they managed to dodge it. Everyone started to run away from them.

"Yoshi...? YOSHI! YOSHI PLEASE STOP IT, YOU'RE SCARING ME!" Toadette cried.

"Good." Yoshi replied, not in his own voice once again. He smashed his scythe down at one of the party tables, breaking the structure of the table and shattering the plates and cups.

"L-Luigi?" Daisy called out, walking slowly to him.

Luigi faced Daisy. He also began to slowly smile. His smile was so wide that it looked like he had more teeth than the average person has.

"Luigi, please stop this! I know you're still in there!" Daisy said.

Luigi ignored Daisy. Instead, he grabbed a glass vase from one of the nearby and aimed towards Daisy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Daisy screamed and ducked as Luigi threw the vase. It barely missed her and shattered as it hit the wall.

"Okay, this is officially the WORST Halloween party I have ever been to!" Dixie screamed and ran for her life with Toadette.

The deformed group of people then charged throughout the room, out to get everybody in there. There was screaming and chaos everywhere you looked.

Dixie and Toadette managed to successfully escape the room through the front entrance without any harm. A few people also escaped, but they scrambled through separate ways.

"OKAY, LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Toadette screamed.

"Wait! We need to find the others first! I can't just leave my boyfriend here, you ditz!" Dixie insulted.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING TO LIVE!" Toadette shouted.

But suddenly, Dixie noticed a glimpse of Diddy entering the storage room right down the hall.

"OH! THE STORAGE ROOM! THEY'RE IN THE STORAGE ROOM! COME ON!" Dixie yelled and they both started to run.

"Oh yes yes yes! We'll be safe in the storage room!" Toadette said in relief. "Oh wait wait wait!" She suddenly spoke again.

"WHAT?" Dixie impatiently asked.

"My halo fell off!" Toadette complained.

"WHO CARES? LET'S GO!" Dixie demanded. They got to the storage room and ran on in and slammed the door locked.

EOC.

Oh man, things are DEFINITELY spiraling out of control now! What do you think will happen next? Who do you think is going to survive in this night of terror? 


	4. Escape Plan

Happy Halloween everyone! Heh heh, this my second favorite Holiday of the year. First being Christmas of course. Kind of sucks how it's on a Monday though...but whatever, back to the fic!

"DIDDY!" Dixie yelled in relief. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"TOAD!" Toadette also yelled in relief and ran up to him.

"Thank god you two are alright. I was worried we might have been the only ones left alive." Waluigi said.

"But wait...are we, though? I mean, everyone else is stuck back in the other room! They're probably be getting slaughtered to death by now!" Daisy shrieked.

"I don't wanna think about it, okay? There's nothing we can do for those people. We just have to focus on getting out of here." Diddy stated.

"But...what about Yoshi? And the rest of our friends? They've all turned into...MONSTERS!" Birdo dramatically yelled.

"I hate to say this but we have to just go on without them. Besides, I don't think they are themselves anymore." Toad said.

"What do you mean by that, Toad? Are you saying they were possessed by demons or something?" Daisy asked.

"Well...yes." Toad answered.

"Ugh! That sounds BEYOND stupid...but it makes sense though unfortunately. This is all Rosalina's fault for bringing those damn dolls!" Daisy complained.

"Why? We were the ones that made fun of it, so we had to pay the price for it." Waluigi said.

"But the thing is though, is that we could've never predicted that something like what just happened could happen. I mean, I believe in karma and all but I never in my entire life would've expected something like to happen!" Toadette exclaimed.

"Toadette has a point there. Maybe Rosalina had a secret intention to crash the party so she used the dolls to do it for her?" Dixie suggested.

"Makes sense. She was against the idea of me hosting my own Halloween party in the first place and she's been touchy with me lately. Hmmm..." Daisy said.

"Okay are we SERIOUSLY gonna figure out who is to blame here when there is a ton of demon-possessed people outside, killing everyone else as we speak?" Diddy asked.

"You're right. We need to find a safe way out of this place. The sooner we get out, the better." Waluigi said.

"Well I am not going out there! There's probably a whole crowd of those idiots right outside as we speak!" Daisy yelled.

"What if we can't find a way out? What do we do then?" Birdo asked.

"Are you REALLY gonna ask that question during a time like this?" Dixie yelled.

"Do not raise your voice at me! And we're gonna need a backup plan in case we can't get out!" Birdo yelled back.

"'Do not raise your voice at me'? Who the hell are you, my mother? I HAVE A RIGHT TO RAISE MY VOICE WHENEVER I WANT!" Dixie screamed.

"Will you two just chill the heck out? Jeeze. We don't anymore trouble as it is!" Waluigi said.

"How about we just focus on getting the fuck out of here instead of worrying about other things? For Christ's sake, we probably would've been out of this room by now if you two wouldn't have had that stupid yelling contest." Diddy said.

"Don't even try to put the blame on me!" Dixie defensively said.

"Okay mister 'I think I'm so much better than everyone else', what do you suppose we do then?" Birdo asked with an attitude.

"You know that's not what I meant." Diddy glared.

"Okay. Everyone...just shut the hell up. Seriously. All this arguing is so damn pointless. I have an idea. Let's look for an air vent in this room that could get us out of here. I think that would be the safest route, no?" Waluigi said.

"I agree with that 110%. Any objections?" Daisy asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Good. Now let's find an air vent!"

The group then started to search frantically around the room for an air vent. They rummaged through piles of junk and old Halloween decorations.

The sounds of banging started to come from the door.

"OH MY GOD! THEY FOUND US!" Dixie screamed.

"KEEP LOOKING, JUST KEEP LOOKING!" Waluigi yelled.

They all continued to search the room and by great luck, Daisy found an air vent behind a box full of knick knacks.

"I found it you guys! Come here!" Daisy yelled. Everyone ran over to her as fast as they could.

"Cool! I've never been in an air vent before!" Toadette cheered. Everyone looked at her in annoyance. Waluigi removed the template and went in.

"HURRY, HURRY! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Daisy rushed Waluigi.

"And you think I do?" Waluigi asked.

After Waluigi had gone far enough, Daisy went next in.

"Oh god, please hurry Daisy! I THINK I'M GONNA HAVE A PANIC ATTACK!" Toadette over-dramatically said.

"Just shut up and get in there!" Toad demanded. Toadette quickly went in.

The bolts on the door were beginning to get loose.

"Crap...hurry up you guys!" Diddy said. Toad immediately went in.

"GET IN THERE, GET IN THERE!" Dixie screamed, shoving Diddy in. He struggled to get in there.

"Geez, talk about being pushy." Birdo commented.

As Dixie started to go in, the door bursted open and in came rushing a huge crowd of the guests who are now demon-possessed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GO GO GO GOOOOOO!" Birdo screamed. Dixie saw this and tried to crawl faster.

Birdo tried to get in the air vent, but it was too late for her. The...'monsters' got to her and dragged her away form the vent.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU GUUUUUUUUYS!" Birdo screamed as loud as she could. She was dragged into the crowd.

Everybody looked back. They were all scared to death by what they saw.

"Oh my god...tell me that did not just happen..." Diddy said.

"Come on, keep going you guys! They're gonna get in here!" Toad said. And they all kept moving forward to who knows where.

EOC.

Short chapter, I know, I know, but I felt it was appropriate because next chapter will definitely be...extremely odd. You're just gonna have to see for yourself. Please review.


	5. Possession

Waluigi broke loose the air vent that was on the other end. He got out the vents and was in another storage room.

"Hoo. That was way too close..." Waluigi said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

A few minutes went by and everyone got out the air vent.

"Oh my god, is Birdo dead? IS BIRDO DEAD? SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" Dixie screamed.

"She probably is, okay? I know that's not the answer you wanna hear but I'm sure we're all thinking it." Diddy said.

"I'm sad that Birdo is gone too but, we can't dwell on it too much, you guys. We need to get out of here and fast. Those 'monsters' or whatever you could call them are probably looking for us as we speak." Toad said.

"Okay, okay. Now, where are we exactly? We're still on the second floor but...I don't recognize this room at all." Daisy said.

"I have no idea either. I've only been in this building twice, so I don't know what the layout is. We're obviously further away from the party room but I don't know if we're close or far from the stairwell." Waluigi said.

"Let's just go out in the hallway and look. We're wasting precious time, peoples!" Toadette stated. Everyone agreed with her and slowly opened the door to the hallway.

"I don't see anything, but we still have to be quiet..." Diddy whispered. Everyone carefully tiptoed out the room.

The hallway had big, square windows that looked out to downtown Mushroom City. Some of the lights in the hall were working, but some were not. It gave off an eerie feeling.

"So I guess escaping from the windows is out of the question?" Dixie asked.

"Well, duh. You got like 30 feet to jump from there! Even if you do survive, you'll probably break your legs!" Daisy shouted.

"Can you PLEASE lower your voice, Daisy? I swear, you're gonna get all of us killed!" Toad said in frustration.

"...Fine. Whatever. Which way do we go?" Daisy asked, crossing her arms.

The group looked to the left and to the right. Nothing seemed to indicate that the stairwell might be nearby.

"Um...let's just go right." Waluigi instructed.

"Why right?" Toadette asked.

"Well...I don't know! Why are you asking me for?" Waluigi asked.

"Because I wanna know if you're confident that the right way is the way to get out of here!" Toadette exclaimed.

"Did you not hear me a minute ago? I said I didn't know the layout of this stupid building! I'm only just guessing!" Waluigi angrily said.

"Will you two just shut your mouths? Seriously, let's just go right. None of us know the ways around here so we might as well take a guess." Diddy said. He was obviously frutrated at the fact that everyone else kept arguing over such little things. He was losin hope that they would actually get out of there alive.

The group walked slowly together in the right way. They tried not to make too much noise.

"You know, if I make it out of here alive, I am so gonna write a horror movie about this. Except that the 'monsters' will be zombies and will have the biggest blood and gore budget ever produced in any movie." Toad said. Everyone glared at him like they wanted to punch him.

"Toad...just shut up." Toadette said, rolling her eyes.

"Is it me or is it getting really cold in here?" Dixie noticed. Everyone else noticed too.

"Yeah, what the heck is up with that? It's FALL for pete's sake! The air conditioner shouldn't be on!" Daisy complained.

"All I know is, it's making me very uncomfortable. I'm sensitive to the cold, FYI." Dixie said.

"That's nice. How about you tell us that story WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE!" Daisy yelled.

"Daisy...I swear to god, you yell one more time I am gonna knock your ass out. And I mean it." Waluigi frustratingly said.

"That's male-on-female abuse, Waluigi! How dare you!" Daisy spat. Waluigi just facepalmed himself.

As the group kept walking forward, they stumbled upon a corridor that led to the right. However, down this corridor was someone in some weird-looking costume that was dragging an axe. He was walking very oddly from one room on the left wall, to the other rooms on the right wall.

"OH MY GOD!" Toadette shrieked. They all ran back behind the wall.

"Everybody, shut up! Don't let him hear you!" Waluigi loudly whispered.

"What the heck was that thing? WHAT WAS THAT?" Toadette freaked, trying not to shout.

"Obviously one of those demon-possessed people or whatever you can call it. However, this one looks even deadlier than the others..." Toad said.

The dragging noises of the axe distracted everyone.

"You guys, he has a damn axe! We need to do something and fast!" Dixie said in panic.

Waluigi peered out into the corridor. As soon as he saw the freaky-looking guy, he immediately whipped his back.

"Okay, as soon as he goes into the next room, we run across here without trying to make as much noise a we can. Got it?" Waluigi asked.

"Is that even possible to do?" Daisy asked.

"Who cares? Let's just do it." Toad impatiently said.

"Okay, on my mark and not a second sooner..." Waluigi said, peering out in the hallway again.

But suddenly, something went wrong with Waluigi. He looked like he was about to hurl.

"Waluigi...? Are you alright?" Diddy asked.

"Help...ME!" Waluigi shrieked as it looked like he was pushed against the wall.

"What the hell is going on?" Toad asked.

"No...this is the only way for me...posessing this body is my only chance of getting every single ONE OF YOU!" Waluigi yelled in a voice that was not his.

"Waluigi, keep your voice down!" Daisy said, putting her hand over his mouth but Waluigi pushed her away.

"GETS YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! YOU ALL SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! Now you all have to pay the price_...heh heh heh..._" Waluigi said in a very creepy way.

"Oh my god, IS HE POSSESSED?" Toadette asked.

"Why shouldn't we have come here, HUH? TELL US NOW!" Daisy demanded.

"This place...it's the portal to another dimension...GAHHH!" Waluigi screamed and started panting heavily. "This bastard is trying to force me out! Grrrr...you guys won't make it out alive...YOU CAN'T ESCAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!" Waluigi screamed and ran at Daisy. Daisy screamed and backed away and everyone else tried to push Waluigi away.

"WALUIGI, COME BACK! PLEEEAAAASE!" Toad screamed.

"His eyes are bloodshot, somebody help me get him up!" Diddy yelled.

"Oh god, Waluigi please be okay...

...WALUIGIIIIIIIII!" Dixie screamed as the guy wielding the axe suddenly appeared and attempted to slamm his axe down on one of them.

EOC.

So, who do you think got killed? Please review!


	6. In The Dark

The guy slammed his axe but barely missed Dixie.

"RUN RUN RUUUUN!" Toad screamed and ran down the hall with the others.

"HOLY SHIT, HE WAS RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF ME! I ALMOST GOT KILLED!" Dixie screamed.

"WELL NO SHIT SHERLOCK! NOW STOP TALKING ABOUT IT AND RUN!" Daisy yelled.

The group turned a corner and started to slow down to catch their breath.

"Guys...what the hell just happened? I feel faint and my head hurts really bad. And then all of I sudden I see this guy in a scary costume trying to kill us with an axe. Can someone explain?" Waluigi asked.

"You were...well, we THOUGHT that you were being possessed by a demon. Your voice sounded different and your eyes were bloodshot. You just weren't you. And then you attacked Daisy but came back to normal right when that maniac attacked." Diddy explained.

"P-POSSESSED? By a demon? Are you serious?" Waluigi asked in confusion.

"It's the only thing we could come up with. And the only thing that seems most possible too." Dixie said.

"Oh my god...that's so disturbing. I don't believe it!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Okay if you guys are done talking about demons and whatnot, we still need to get out of here! I think the stairwell might be down this way." Daisy pointed.

"Hey hold up a second! Where is Toadette at?" Toad shouted. Everyone looked around them. No sign of her.

"Um...wasn't she following us? I could've sworn she was." Dixie said.

"Yeah, she was...I think. I REALLY hope that she isn't...you know..." Diddy said.

"NO! Don't you dare say that! She probably went the other way. Yeah. Probably. We have to go back for her." Toad demanded and started walking back. Daisy rubbed her forehead.

"This is seriously starting to annoy the hell out of me." She whispered.

The whole group started walking with Toad.

But as they turned the corner...

Toadette's body was thrown right at them. Her entire body was covered in blood and wounds.

"Oh my...OH MY GOD!" Dixie screamed.

Toad stood there in immense shock. There she was, Toadette. Dead right at his feet.

"HE'S COMING, HE'S COMING!" Waluigi yelled.

The man rushed in to the group and sliced down his axe yet again to Toad. Luckily, he managed to dodge it.

After that, however, everyone managed to split up and run their own separate ways while screaming theirs heads off in fear.

Splitting up, as you should all know, is NEVER a smart thing to do.

"Don't come near me, don't come near, DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Daisy yelled, running as fast as she possibly could. She hid herself in the nearest room she could find.

It was an office-like room except it only had an office desk in there.

"Goddamnit, why the hell wasn't Toadette fast enough to catch up with us? I'm telling you, it's those shoes! This is why you NEVER buy shoes that are 3 sizes bigger than your actual shoe size!" Daisy said to herself.

She pressed her ear against the door. No sounds.

"Man, I can't hide in here forever...I need to find everyone. How the heck did we get split up anyways? That's so stupid. Whenever you're in a situation like this, you should never split up! I guess those jerkwads have never watched horror movies...well except for Toad since he said he watched them but I don't know why he ran off. ...Sigh, am I seriously talking to myself right now? I NEED TO FIND EVERYONE AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE ANYTHING WORSE HAPPENS!" Daisy said to herself in frustration.

As she was about to open the door, all the electricity instantly shut off.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Daisy screamed, but then immediately covered her mouth so the 'monsters' couldn't hear her.

"Oh god...I'm hyperventilating...I need to stop! I need a flashlight. There better be one in here cause if there isn't...then I'm just gonna run out there and scream my head off and hope I find the exit." Daisy said then begun searching the room, but it was very hard for her because she couldn't see a single thing in the dark.

She felt upon another door in the room. It was a closet. She opened it and began searching in there.

"Come on come on there has to be something!" She said as she frantically moved her hands around the floor area.

She then felt on something cold. It felt like a flashlight but she wasn't too sure. She searched around the object for a switch with her hands and success! It was a flashlight!

"YES! Just my luck!" She cheered and walked back to the other door.

"Okay...here goes nothing..." Daisy said, quickly opening the door.

The hallways were dark and eerie. Her flashlight didn't illuminate much light, but it was just enough for her to walk through the place without trouble.

"Shoot. Where the hell do I go first? I freaking hate this." She said in frustration.

She decided to go right. She tried not to make so much noise with her footsteps.

What Daisy also noticed is that the windows were now covered by blinds, making everything in the building completely dark with no outside light shining in whatsoever.

"I wanna shout out their names, but those idiot demons might hear me..." She said in worry.

As she kept on walking, her flashlight showed steps leading down on the right.

"Wait a second...is this...THE STAIRWELL? YES! I am so out of here!" She cheered and carefully ran her way down the steps.

As she walked on to the landing between the floors, she noticed something on the wall in front of her, with her flashlight.

Feet.

"What the...?"

But these feet looked familiar. She slowly pointed her flashlight upwards, revealing legs.

"Oh my god...don't tell me..."

Then a torso with a huge cut in the middle. Blood was all over the area.

"No..."

Then a face.

It was Diddy Kong's.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

One of the 'monsters' came running up from the first floor. Daisy got a brief glance of them, but that was all she needed in order for her to run for life.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

EOC.

Next chapter will be the second to last chapter. Do you think everyone else is okay? Please review.


	7. The Black Book

Daisy decided to run up to the third floor. She could hear the monster's footsteps behind her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Daisy screamed. She finally reached the third floor. It was an even bigger hallway than the second floor's.

Daisy ran to a random door near her and shut it as quietly as she could. This lead to a tiny hallway. She tried to calm her breathing down.

"Okay...I think I'm safe from that beast. I'll just stay here for a few minutes." Daisy said to herself. She slid her way down to the ground against the door.

"Gosh. Why must this be happening to me at my first ever Halloween party? What rotten luck! I knew I shouldn't have invited Rosalina here. It's her fault that this is happening! But nooooooooo, everyone else WANTED me to invite her! And then the brat decided to bring those stupid, ugly puppets when I obviously said for her to not. And now everyone else is either dead or turned into monsters or lost, and I'm probably the only one left alive." Daisy said with a sigh. Her hands were cold. The ground was freezing. She was sweating heavily. Her hair was a mess. Her legs were tired. No, her entire body was tired. She felt like just sleeping there at that moment.

_"Daisy..."_

Daisy jumped.

"...Did I just hear someone call my name?" She whispered.

_"Daisy..."_

She jumped again.

"Okay, I definitely heard it that time." Daisy said, while standing up. She shone her flashlight around the tiny hallway. No one was in there with her.

_"Daisy..."_

"Where the hell is that coming from?" She asked. She was tempted to open the doors in the hallway, but she was deathy afraid of what might be in there.

_"Help me..."_

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Daisy called out. As she was walking down the hallway, the voice was getting clearer.

_"Please..."_

"Are you in there?" Daisy asked, pointing her flashlight at the door at the end of the hallway.

She slowly walked to it and put her hands on the doorknob. She did not want to open it but she needed to know what was calling her name.

She slammed the door open and shone her flashlight in.

"Um, hello?" Daisy called out. She couldn't see anyone.

She pointed her flashlight all around the room until she saw a figure.

"Who are you?" She asked. The figure just stood still.

She shone her light upwards and noticed a familar face that was faced back to her.

"Toad? Is that you?" Daisy asked.

As she was about to walk in, Toad quickly walked to her and fell down.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daisy screamed, also falling down. She saw blood all over Toad's face.

"Oh my god...Toad...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Daisy yelled.

Suddenly, Toad crawled very quickly towards Daisy. She screamed and crawled back as fast as she could.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed as she kicked Toad's head. Toad stopped moving.

"This is too much for me. Fuck those monsters, I'm getting the hell out of here, no matter how many stand in my way." Daisy courageously said and exited the hallway.

She shone her flashlight left and right.

"...Crap. Which way did I come from?" She asked herself. She decided to take a right and run down the hallway.

The hallway seemed to go on forever. This definitely wasn't the way to the stairwell.

"GRRRRR! THIS IS GETTING ME SO CONFUSED!" She yelled, and ran in the opposite direction.

"DAISY!"

Daisy stopped. She heard the voice and turned around. The flashlight shone on someone.

"Who is that?" Daisy called out.

"Daisy, it's me!" Dixie said, running up to her.

"Oh my god, Dixie! You have no idea how happy to see you!" Daisy cheered and hugged Dixie.

"Same here, girl. After we all split up, I ran up to this floor because I figured no monsters would be up here. I haven't spotted one yet, so I'm lucky. What about you? Have you seen anyone else?" Dixie asked.

"Yes...well, kind of. Um...I saw Toad in a separate hallway but...he had blood all over his face and was barely alive. He's dead now though cause he wasn't breathing the last I saw him." Daisy explained.

"Goddamnit! But I guess it was to be expected seeing as how splitting up was incredibly stupid. Anyone else?" Dixie said.

Daisy hesitated to speak.

"...Diddy. He was pinned up against the stairwell wall. He was...cut open." Daisy said in a lower voice, but Dixie heard it loud and clear.

Dixie hung her head low.

"I'm really sorry Dixie..." Dixie wiped a tear from her eye.

"Fine. If he's dead, then he's dead. I'm gonna try not to cry or even think about it until we get out of here. Which way is to the stairwell?" Dixie asked.

"I think it's that way." Daisy pointed away from them.

"Good, then let's get going before-"

Dixie was cut off by a weird sound. Her face had a shocked expression.

"Dixie...?"

Dixie fell flat to the ground. A wooden plank with nails sticking out was stuck into the back of her head.

Daisy screamed and step back. She shone her flashlight on whoever did it to her.

It was Waluigi. But this time, his eyes were black.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Daisy screamed and ran for her life. Waluigi chased right after her.

She found the stairwell and ran down as fast as she could. She almost tripped over herself but luckily, she caught herself from falling.

As she was about to go down to the first floor, a mob of monsters with terrifying faces were running up to her from there. They had these disturbing yells and screams.

She could even see the two puppets in human form leading the mob.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Daisy screamed again and ran away from them. Even though her legs were extremely tired, she had to keep running. But as she was running, she thought of something that might save her.

"THE BLACK BOOK! YES! IT MIGHT HAVE A SPELL IN THERE THAT MIGHT SAVE ME!" Daisy said. So she ran even faster.

She kept running through twists and turns, and finally the big room where the party was at. She ran in and all the lights were shut off, but she knew where the black book was at. It was right at the drinks table.

She used her flashlight to guide her way there and finally got to the book.

EOC.

Okay, I lied. NEXT chapter will be second to last chapter. Please review!


	8. Impossible

Daisy quickly opened the book in panic.

"Okay, where the hell do I have to look now to reverse this curse or something?" Daisy asked. She skimmed through the table of contents and found something that might do the trick.

_How to reverse a spell, p. 83._

"Fine, it will do!" Daisy flipped through the pages as fast as she could.

Suddenly, all the doors leading outside the room slammed open and in came walking the monsters. Their hands were raised like a typical zombie towards Daisy and they were all heading for her.

"OH SHIT!" She screamed. She flipped through the pages even faster, and finally got to it. She read the following:

In order to reverse a spell, and this includes curses, you must do each of these steps:

_1. Drink the blood of the dead. It doesn't have to be real blood, it can be symbolic._

"WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THERE'S NO FUCKING BLOOD IN HERE!" Daisy screamed, getting extremely frustrated and scared. The monsters were all crowding in on her.

Then, Daisy noticed something that gave her some relief.

"OH! THE FRUIT PUNCH! THAT CAN BE THE BLOOD!" She quickly went to the punch bowl and started gulping it down. But she was also dropping a ton of punch on her costume, making her body immediately cold.

"WHAT'S NEXT, WHAT'S NEXT?" Daisy read the page.

_2. You must now perform the dance of the dead. Spin around in a circle while hopping on one foot._

Daisy did just that and struggled having to keep her balance. The monsters stopped closing in on her as they seemed confused as to what she was doing.

"Next next next!" Daisy yelled while still hopping on her left foot.

_3. You must now caw like a crow while doing the dance._

"CAW CAW CAW! FREAKING CAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!" Daisy yelled out, trying not to fall over. She didn't even notice the fact that the monsters stopped coming to her.

She then read the next step, still keeping balance on her left foot.

_4. Now pat your tummy and smack your booty._

"THAT'S SO WEIRD!" Daisy said, but she did what the book says anyway. She patted her tummy and slapped her butt as hard as she could.

She read the next step, which was the last step.

_5. Now say, "I'm sorry Rosalina!"_

"I'M SORRY ROSALINA!" Daisy screamed out.

Suddenly, Daisy stopped moving and put her right foot down. She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Wait a second, why is Rosalina's name in here? What kind of book is this?" Daisy asked.

She looked up and noticed that the monsters were just standing there, watching her.

"...And why aren't you guys attacking me?" She asked, immediately knowing that it probably would've been stupid to ask monsters a question.

The lights turned back on.

"Ah! Who's doing that?" Daisy shrieked.

No response. The monsters were still just staring at her.

"Are you guys just gonna stand there and look like a bunch of morons or are you gonna attack me and rip me to shreds?" Daisy asked, putting her hands to her sides.

The monsters all smiled.

"GOTCHA!" They all yelled.

Daisy jumped in shock.

"Wait...WHAT? What the hell?" Daisy was beyond confused at this point.

"Daisy. It's us. We're not demons or monsters or anything like that. We're just in professional make up and costumes." Peach laughed and so did everyone else.

"Wait a second...so...HUH? I don't understand what's going on here!" Daisy helplessly said.

"Nobody is dead, Daisy. This was all just a prank to scare you." Rosalina said, coming out from the crowd. "I got tired of you treating me like crap so I had our friends and all the guests here, participate in a little prank I wanted to pull off. They all agreed and we set up a plan. Aren't I such a genius?" She laughed.

"Are you serious right now? So all of you knew about this? Even Waluigi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Diddy and Dixie?" Daisy asked.

"Yup. Even us. Had to pull off some good acting though." Diddy said with a smile.

"Me and Toadette actually began to get so scared too, that we even forgot that what was happening was fake!" Dixie laughed.

"I actually forgot that the plan was going on for a while too. I remember asking Dixie why people seem to have disappeared." Diddy also laughed.

"Oh gosh, I totally played along with that one. Then I told you about the plan after we all saw the 'puppet people' leave the gym."

"But I don't understand! The way you guys died...it looked so real!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Oh please! I was just pulled into a crowd of 'monsters'. That was my 'death' right there." Birdo laughed.

"While you guys were running away from the axe man, he and a few others coated me up in fake blood real quickly along with a fake slash mark so it would make it look like I was actually killed with an axe!" Toadette explained.

"That's basically the same thing for my death too." Diddy said.

"For mine, I just had Miss Lola here, put fake blood all over my face. I actually didn't know you were gonna be in that hallway, but once I heard you come in, I was pretty lucky." Toad said.

"Holla!" Lola called out from in the crowd. She was an aqua-shelled Noki.

"For me, Waluigi actually had a styrofoam plank, but it looked real enough to be a wooden plank so we used it for my death and I just made it look like he hit me real hard." Dixie said.

"But...what about the black eyes you guys have on? How does that work?" Daisy asked.

"Oh crap, I forgot these were on!" DK said, taking them as did everyone else. "They're kind of like black-colored contacts that make your entire eyes black."

"So, everything was fake then. This was all just a prank to get back at me for being a bitch." Daisy frustratingly sighed.

"Well yeah. I was against it at first, but I really wanted to see how this would work out. Know that this was never intended to cause you any harm, Daisy." Luigi said.

"In all honesty Daisy, I do feel kind of bad. But I got fed up with your constant attitude with me that I wanted to take revenge." Rosalina explained.

"I see. So who are those guys in the costumes that look exactly like those dolls you brought?" Daisy asked.

"Oh, them? One of them is Lemmy and Larry in one costume, and the other is Roy and Iggy." Rosalina answered.

"What up?" Iggy called out.

"I'm surprised neither of us have fallen over yet! How supah dupah cool is that?" Lemmy crazily said. Everyone else laughed.

"Can we take this costume off now? It's starting to smell in here, and I'm pretty sure it ain't me!" Larry said.

"You do realize I am EXTREMELY pissed off at you guys right now and I'm currently thinking about running you all over with my yellow-colored Mecredes-Benz, right?" Daisy asked.

"It's understandable. I wasn't exactly sure of this plan either..." Mario said.

"But...looking back on it...it was actually kind of fun." Daisy smiled.

Everyone smiled and some clapped.

"Really? You thought all that was...FUN?" Waluigi asked.

"Yeah, I would've been screaming at everyone and threatening to destroy the world now if I were you!" Wario said.

"Yes. I'm angry. Yes. I was deathly scared. But you know what? I have never been so scared in my entire life...and that's exactly what I wanted to experience at some point in my life. You may call that sick or disturbing, but...it's just how I feel." Daisy continued to smile.

"Well as long as you don't threaten to kill us, then YAY!" Toad cheered.

"So, what should we do now? Go home?" Dixie asked.

"Hell no! It's only a half hour to midnight! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED Y'ALL!" Wario yelled and threw up the peace sign. Everyone gave him a weird look.

"...What?"

They all laughed and the DJ put on Spice Up Your Life by The Spice Girls. Everyone, even Daisy, was getting back into the groove immediately.

EOC.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the twist. Next chapter will be the last chapter and I'm gonna tell you now, something 'interesting' will happen in it. Heh heh heh...


	9. Aftermath

It was past midnight and the party was finally over. As the guests were heading out, Daisy thanked them for coming.

"Alright guys, I think it's time for me and the bro here to go home and hit the hay." Wario said, leaving the big room.

"Ugh, I am SO gonna have a hangover in the morning..." Waluigi said and followed Wario.

"Can anyone say, rehab?" Dixie whispered to Toadette. They both laughed.

"Well, bye girl. It was awesome doing the prank with you and hanging with you this Halloween. I am so gonna remember this till the day I die!" Toadette said. Dixie laughed again.

"Likewise, Toadette, likewise. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Toad!" Dixie waved. Toad waved back.

"So, you still thinking of getting your revenge on us, huh?" Peach asked. Daisy shook her head.

"Of course I am. But knowing me, I'll most likely forget about it due to my short memory span." Daisy laughed.

"Heh. But you still had fun, right? I know I did." Peach said.

"Yup! Although it was fun in a scary and disturbing kind of way, heh heh." Daisy replied.

"Good. Now, I will see you tomorrow for tea! Come on Mario!" Peach called out and merrily skipped on out.

"Bye Daisy! Don't let the axe man get you!" Mario joked. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"HA HA HA YOU ARE SO HILARIOUS. REMIND ME TO NOT LET YOU BORROW MY SONIC GENERATIONS GAME ANYMORE!" She said sarcastically.

"We must be going now, Daisy. But I have to admit, this party was a blast. It actually even beats out all of other Peach's Halloween parties." Diddy said.

"Really? You think so?" Daisy happily asked.

"Absolutely! Nothing beats a party where you run around in the dark and fear for your life!" Diddy laughed.

"Especially the part where you looked so freaking scared when Waluigi attacked you. God, it looked like you were about to have a panic attack!" Dixie also laughed.

"Alright alright, now get out of here before I do something drastic." Daisy said in annoyance.

"Daisy, I'll be waiting for you in the car!" Luigi called from across the room. Daisy nodded in response.

Daisy spotted Rosalina and walked to her with a smirk on her face.

"Bye Rosalina...and by the way, if you EVER do something like to me again, I'll cut all your hair off and feed it to Petey Piranha." She said, then walked away. But she then turned around and gave Rosalina a wink and another smirk. Rosalina just laughed.

"Oh...that girl. She can be vicious but a total sweetheart at the same time." Said Rosalina.

"Come on Yoshi, I wanna get to bed so we can snuggle for the first time in months!" Birdo yelled. Rosalina couldn't help but laugh.

"Really? Out loud, Birdo? I'll be out there in a minute!" Yoshi called from across the room. Birdo left the room.

"Well, that was the most fun I ever had. Still, I guess it WAS a little too harsh for me to do that to Daisy...well, still, as long as she's not gonna kill me, I suppose it's alright." Rosalina said to herself.

She turned around and faced Yoshi.

"Come on Yoshi, let's walk out tog-...Yoshi?" Rosalina stuttered. Yoshi was right in front of her, giving her a creepy glare.

"Really Yoshi? Come on, Halloween's over. You can't scare me." Rosalina laughed. But Yoshi still just stood there. Glaring at her.

"Are you just gonna stand there and look like a freak, or what?" Rosalina asked. Suddenly, Yoshi got out a knife from his pocket.

"Okay, I think you're taking this a LITTLE too far. Come on now!" Rosalina started to get scared. Yoshi held up his knife and walked to her.

"No...wait, what are you doing? GET AWAY FROM ME! HEEEEEEEEELP!" She screamed and tried to run away but Yoshi grabbed her hard by the arm.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yoshi stabbed Rosalina in the chest and blood immediately came flowing out. He smiled at her being in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

...

...

...

...huh?"

After a minute, Rosalina realized she wasn't in any pain.

"Wait...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" She yelled. Yoshi started to laugh.

"It's a fake knife, Rosalina. See?" Yoshi said and wobbled the knife around. It was made of rubber.

"But...the blood!" She yelled again.

"Oh, whenever you press this red button on the handle, fake blood comes out from the knife. Isn't that awesome?" Yoshi said in excitement. Rosalina calmed herself and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um...yeah, sure..."

"Heh heh. Happy Halloween, Rosalina." Yoshi playfully said and skipped on out.

Karma can be a bitch sometimes.

EOF.

I guess some of you weren't expecting that, huh? Heh. Well, no characters died which is a surprising for someone who likes to write horror stories. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story. Also, for those of you have read Teketeke and enjoyed it, the sequel to the story will be coming out next week so look out for that!

~Stay awesome.


End file.
